


[podfic] Compatibility Match

by reena_jenkins, storiesfortravellers



Category: Captain America (Movies), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Common Interests, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Online Dating, Podfic, flirtation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jason and Bucky have a lot in common.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Compatibility Match

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Compatibility Match](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193855) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
****

**Warnings:** Online Dating, Crack, Humor, flirtation, Common Interests, Crossover  
 ****

 **Length:**  00:02:36  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(DCU,%20CA\)%20_Compatibility%20Match_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
